


Laundry Day

by CommanderAlexa



Series: Rangshi Week2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But also girlfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Modern AU, Ofc Rangi drinks black coffee, RangshiWeek, They have a strict morning routine, They're roomates!, laundry day!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAlexa/pseuds/CommanderAlexa
Summary: A cute little oneshot, they're university roomates and they have a strict Sunday morning routine!
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Rangshi week- Soft/Domestic  
> Okay in all 3 of my fics I've ended up writing Rangi pov, but I really can't help it, I love soft Rangi shes so cute TuT butttt I'm gonna try to write Kyoshi pov for tomorrows prompt.  
> I didn't decide to participate until yesterday so I'm writing each prompt the day I post them, which is a bit difficult but fun all the same, I hope y'all enjoy!

Sunday rolls around and at 7:30 AM sharp Rangi is out of bed and halfway to the washroom before her scheduled alarm clock even has a chance to chime twice. Like clockwork every Sunday morning Rangi gets out of bed, brushes her teeth, and ties her hair into a messy top knot before softly padding into the kitchen to brew two cups of coffee. She pours the hot coffee into two simple white Ikea mugs, she works like a well oiled machine and relies on muscle memory to quietly add two sugars and hazelnut creamer to one cup leaving the other black before turning around with a small smile on her face that instantly drops when she sees an empty kitchenette lacking one tower of a woman holding a plate of lightly toasted cinnamon bagels. **Right**. Kyoshi has a midterm essay due tomorrow that she likely hadn’t even started before the weekend began, despite Rangi’s constant pestering. With a sigh Rangi covers one of the cups with a plate to keep it warm for whenever the oaf chooses to emerge from her room, leave it to Kyoshi to disturb Rangi’s perfect morning routine, but it’s fine she is perfectly capable of toasting her own bagel.

‘ _It’s not even burnt, it's just crispy, the char adds flavour even_.’ Rangi thinks as she crunches away at her sad, black bagel, and plain black coffee. Breakfast may have been a minor setback but she was determined to get through the rest of her weekend chores seamlessly, and allow her roommate the opportunity to focus solely on her essay. 

As she walks around the apartment collecting old dish towels, strewn articles of clothing, and their laundry baskets, Rangi recites her notes in her head, beyond prepared for her upcoming midterm test, because unlike a certain brown haired giant, she would never be caught unprepared for an assessment, she knew how to properly manage her time. On her way out the door she spares a glance at her dishes on the counter before tossing them into the sink -Kyoshi would likely take a break soon, she may as well have something to do during it.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

“Breathe in and out, it’s okay Rangi, count to 3 and release your anger, 1..2..3..” An angry Rangi stands alone in front of the washing machine with her eyes closed and her hands resting atop her head, the incessant beep from the washer notifies her that her first load is done. “It’s hardly **your** issue that your girlfriend is irresponsible and left **her** assignment till the last minute, it’s her own problem so why are you angry.. That’s right you’re not angry.” The dark haired woman pops an eye open, not believing her calming monologue fro a second, she was pissed, and why? Because Kyoshi believed she could write an entire midterm essay worthy of a passing grade, in one day, and now her foolish decision has ruined their perfect Sunday morning routine resulting in an absolutely chaotic predicament that has left an angry Rangi alone in the university laundry department muttering to herself while the machine continues it’s annoying beeping. Said beeping would not be a problem on an average Sunday, it would typically stop once the clean laundry began being unloaded, however that was Kyoshi’s job, and Kyoshi wasn't here, and Rangi is too short to reach inside the unusually tall machine and collect all the clothing.

However before Rangi can consider the practicality of climbing into the washing machine she hears the hatch being opened, and swivels around to see her extremely tall girlfriend reaching an extremely long arm into the washer scooping out the laundry. 

“I couldn’t let you enjoy our Sunday morning chores alone” she says as a lopsided smile spreads across her lips, smiling as if she did not just cause Rangi a great deal of stress. With a huff Rangi softens her glare allowing a microscopic grin to overtake her features before beginning to throw the wet clothes into the dryer.

“Whatever” she mutters with no malice behind it, as the two girls continue to work through their morning routine in quiet comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this weird washer that seems unnaturally tall, I hate that the opening is at the top tho bc everytime I try to get the clothes out my feet dangle when I bend to reach in :(


End file.
